ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Valkyrie: An Earth-Two Story
Valkyrie: An Earth-Two Story is an American comic book series and a spin-off of Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. Synopsis Sometime during Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, Wendy Foster decides to travel the world to train her abilities and to protect the world from super-villain threats, including old enemies of Asgard. Characters Main * Valkyrie / Wendy Foster - A 21-year-old skilled warrior with Asgardian strength which matches those of the Hulk and others. She wields her Uru sword Dragonfang, which she can telekinetically summon to her hand (just like Mjolnir for Thor), and has a telepathic link with her flying horse Aragorn. She is occasionally nicknamed "Val". ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. ** Aragorn - An Asgardian flying horse whom Wendy is telepathically linked with. *** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. Supporting Family * Thor - Wendy's father, an Avenger and the former crown prince of the destroyed world of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. While he works on battling crime and potential threats on Earth, Thor also spends his time overseeing and looking after Asgard's refugees who are taking shelter on Earth. He had lost his right eye during a battle against Dark Elf Algrim / Kurse. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. * Midgard Enchantress / Jane Foster - Thor's wife and Wendy's mother, she is a half human, half Asgardian sorceress, daughter of a human scientist with one of the Asgardian sorceresses. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. * Magni - Wendy's younger brother. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. * Thorunn - Wendy's younger sister. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. * Wiccan / William "Billy" Kaplan - Wendy's adopted brother. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. Love Interests Since Wendy Foster is Bisexual, her love interests include both male and female characters. * Venom / Jack Thompson - A agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who became the host of an alien Symbiote which imbues him with super-human abilities and the alter-ego of "Venom" as long as he and the Symbiote share the same body. He is Wendy's first, but complicated lover (part time arguing over their differences, part time easy-going comrade). She officially broke up with him after he became indirectly responsible for the death of Marie Danvers' first girlfriend. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. * Red Guardian II / Aleksey Lebedev - A Russian agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Super Soldier who became the second Red Guardian after his mentor Josef Petkus. He at one point teamed up with Wendy during her journey and they fell in love, although they could not maintain their relationship because of his duties with his country, which forbid him from further interactions with immigrants from outside countries. ** Appearance: Visually based on Dylan O'Brien and wearing a suit based on the one worn in the comics. * Domino / Neena Thurman - A Mutant with the ability to manipulate her own (and others') good or bad luck. She has an romantic attraction for Wendy, who oftenly returns her feelings, but also decides to keep her distance to avoid being an accidental victim of Domino's bad luck abilities. * Squirrel Girl / Mary Allan - A 13-year-old jungle girl residing in Savage Land and a Inhuman with acrobat skills and superhuman strength, and the abilities to move and fight like a squirrel. She has an romantic attraction for both Wendy and Marie, who however prefer to only view her as a little sister because she is too young. ** Appearance: Visually a younger variant of Shanna the She-Devil, added with a squirrel tail. * Night Thrasher / Dwayne Taylor - An African American vigilante who TBD. ** Appearance: TBD * Moonstone / Marie Danvers - The 20-year-old daughter Carol Danvers and Mar-Vell and a human/Kree hybrid superheroine. Along with her mother's Kree powers, she also possesses Gravity manipulation and phasing abilities. She is a Lesbian and is Wendy's current love interest. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. Mentors * Shang Chi - An immortal samurai and master in the arts of Kung Fu. He is an ally to Earth's superheroes (having even served as one of Captain America's allies during World War II) and usually acts as a mentor and trainer for the younger ones. He was Wendy's first teacher, who trained her when she was still a child. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. *'Captain America / Steve Rogers' - The leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. Along with his iconic Vibranium Shield (which has been his main weapon since World War II), Rogers also wields a pair of special Wakandan gauntlets provided for him by the Wakandan Design Group in memory of king Azzuri. He is a mentor to Wendy and respects her relationship with his stepdaughter Marie. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. *'Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers' - Rogers' wife, an Avenger and U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA was fused with that of Kree scientist Mar-Vell during an accident, which imbued her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is a mentor to Wendy and approves her relationship with her daughter Marie. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. *'Red Guardian I / Josef Petkus' - the original Red Guardian who is the head of the Russian half of S.H.I.E.L.D. and mentored Wendy for a while when she was in Russia. Despite overwheight following his 20 years of retiremement, he is still a formidable warrior who (according to Captain America) "preffers to let his fists do the talking". ** Appearance: Based on David Harbour's character in Black Widow. * Individual *'Starforce / Elizabeth "Liz" Danvers Rogers' - The 15-year-old daughter of Steve Rogers / Captain America and Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel, and a young patriot with the same physical strengths of her parents as well as the abilities to harness Vibranium, liberate Photonic energy and project weapon-based astral constructs. She is Marie's younger half-sister and a friend to Wendy. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. * Wave / Michelle Starr - One of Liz's friends and classmates and an aspiring professional swimmer who (due to exposure to an Oscorp Super Soldier formula which accidentally fell in a Oscorp pool she was swimming at for experimentation during the shootout between the Ravagers and Crossbones' mercenaries) developed water-bending abilities and superhuman speed running and swimming. Despite terrified with her mutations, Michelle became inspired by Peter Parker's heroic actions as Spider-Man and became the new heroine Wave. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. Antagonists * Surtur - a massive world destroyer. He appears in the first issue fulfilling the prophecy of Ragnarok by destroying the planet of Asgard, destroying himself as well, but not before Thor evacuated his people along with Jane Foster and their infant daughter Wendy. ** Appearance: The same as in Thor: Ragnarok. * Hela - Thor's sister and the goddess of death. She appears in the first issue, on which she was killed by Surtur during the Ragnarok prophecy. ** Appearance: Based on Cate Blanchett's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Amora the Enchantress - An adopted daughter of Thanos and powerful Asgardian sorceress. She has an love obsession for both Thor and Wendy and a obsessive hatred for Jane. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. * Crimson Dynamo / version - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * The Shadow King - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * Man Mountain Marko / Michael Marko - a mercenary known for his brute strength. ** Appearance: TBD * Other Characters * Odin - Thor's father, Wendy's paternal grandfather and the king of Asgard who died shortly before the Ragnarok prophecy. He occasionally appears in astral form, granting Wendy advice whenever she is in doubt. ** Appearance: Based on Anthony Hopkins' character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Jackpot / Alana Jobson - A 24-year-old highly trained spy and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. A Lesbian, she was Marie's first girlfriend before Wendy, whom both Marie and Alana were also attracted to. She died during a mission with Agent Venom to intercept a super-powered child girl who was losing control over her abilities. As she was against Venom's claims that the girl should die to avoid collateral damage, Jackpot shielded her to intercept a gunshot aimed at her by Thompson, eventually taking the shot in the child's place and dying in the tearful Marie's arms. Her death caused a mutually grief-stricken Wendy to end her relationship with Thompson (who was then suspended from the S.H.I.E.L.D. force and arrested for his actions.) for good. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. Issues # Birth of a Champion - Wendy Foster recalls the events of her childhood life, when she was born shortly after the destruction of Asgard and grew up with her adopted brother Billy Kaplan. # To Russia, With Love - # Trivia Category:Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:T-Rated comics Category:LGBT-related comics Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Spin-offs Category:Thor